Power In Spades
by GET'EM 64
Summary: With an organization on the verge of rebirth, new heroes on the rise and romance budding between teammates, will Spidey and his team be able to handle it all? Find out here. Pairings: Peter/Ava, OC/?, Sam/MJ, Danny/Gwen, Luke/Jessica. Rated T for fighting and minor language.
1. Let It Begin

Hey, guys this is GET'EM 64. Used to write, but I'm getting back in the game. I've fallen back to my roots and started reading comic books again. And I've been watching Ultimate Spider-man and I love the show, so I figured, let me write about it.

After watching the episode, "Why I Hate Gym" I decided to make this a Spider/Tiger story. So that means Peter and Ava are a couple. Here are the pairings so far:

Peter-Ava

LaMont James (O.C.) - ? (I'm still deciding on his love interest)

I like doing OC's, I don't know why, but I think they can add something to the story if done properly. For example, **not** keeping them in the spotlight, they can have some, but the story should be centered around the original characters. Also, keeping them balanced, you don't want your OC being all powerful and making it too easy for the story to flow. I've had my experience with them before.

So please enjoy and let me know through reviews how I'm doing.

GET'EM is Gone.

* * *

Power In Spades

Ch. 1

_Unknown location in NYC, 2:10 PM…_

"Yes…HAHAHAHAHA! YES!"

The shrieks of happiness and success came from the one and only Goblin. The owner of the famous corporation known as OSCORP, now turned into a grotesque goblin by his former employee Otto Octavius was hatching a new scheme. He still had in his possession the Venom symbiote, a living organism that granted the wearer of it enhanced abilities, but at the cost of sharing the body and slowly being corrupted by it. Not too long ago, he had enhanced the formula to create a new symbiote, dubbed Carnage by its creator. Peter Parker was the first subject for Carnage and it didn't turn out too well, his son Harry had taken the symbiote back, re-creating Venom and the team of Spider-man and Venom had almost done him in.

But this time…this time would be different.

The two symbiotes were in separate containers; the black and red goo slithered in them, waiting for what would happen. The containers were attached to some kind of channel that led to a single pod.

"The power and strength of Venom, the energy and reflexes of Carnage. I can only imagine what kind of toxin would come from this mixture…Toxin…what an excellent name." The Goblin mused to himself as he stood behind the machine he had spend the last month creating.

Over the past month or so, he had been stealing from his own company, taking all the components needed as well as some of the scientists on his research team. And as for what became of them…let's just say they were given a "pink slip".

The Goblin had a sick grin on his face as he pulled the lever, bringing the machine to life, sparks of electricity danced along the tubes that contained the symbiotes, black and red smoke rising from each one respectively and the smoke snaked its way through the channel of tubes. Norman's eyes followed the smoke until it reached the central chamber; he could see the smoke circling in the container.

The two symbiotes were now hissing, trying to break free from their prisons, trying to attack the third container, which now had something grow in it. The black and red smoke now merged together to form a red and oddly enough, blue goo.

Norman shut off the device, the symbiotes flattened out at the bottom of their containers, almost relieved that the pain had ended.

"Excellent." The Goblin hissed. He neared the container of red and blue slime and when he touched it, the goo recoiled and slammed into the back of the glass. And then the Goblin noticed that it shrunk a tad.

"Hmmph, makes sense, unlike your grandfather and father, you need to grow before you become of use to me, to become one of the family." He said to the ooze.

"I'd imagine that I would have at least a few days before you die..."

He then grinned again.

"That's plenty of time."

* * *

_Somewhere in Canada, 3:25 PM…_

"Now this is the kind of assignment I've been waiting for!" A red and blue clad web slinger said to his team.

"No kidding, here we are about to move through the remains of an old Weapon X facility. Gonna find some crazy stuff in there." A black and gold clad hero agreed, floating next to the other four heroes.

**That's right folks, it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, along with Power Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Mr. Bucket Head himself, Nova. And you heard him right. S.H.I.E.L.D. has us rummaging through an old Weapon X facility in Canada; apparently they picked some intel on some kind of project going on here.**

Spiderman's wrist communicator beeped and took itself off of camo-mode. He held it up to see the director of Shield, Nick Fury.

"Remember Spiderman, this could end up being a very serious and dangerous situation. We have no idea what this project is. Just stand by and wait for your backup to arrive since they have more information. Fury out."

"Hang on, we're getting back up? We don't need anyone's help!" Nova declared.

"There is strength in numbers Nova, and like Fury said. We are going into this place blind without them." Iron Fist said.

"Who do you think they'll send to help us?" Power Man asked, leaning against the nearby fence.

"Probably some special S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They're probably trained for this kind of mission." White Tiger answered.

The sound of a jet descending caught their attention. Out from the clouds dropped a sleek black jet, built like it was made for stealth and speed. Spiderman's pseudo eyes widened at the sight.

"That. Jet. Is. Awesome!"

The stealth plane lowered till it was about 20 feet off of the ground and two figures dropped from the back of it. And the sight of the first one made his eyes widen even more. The figure wore a yellow outfit with brown running along the middle of his stomach, slowing spreading across his chest. His mask was pointed as it went up and he had a red belt on with matching brown boots. Three familiar grooves were on each of the brown gloves he wore.

"Great, Xavier didn't tell me I would be baby-sitting you kids." The voice grunted.

"W-Wolverine?" Spiderman asked.

"No Kid, I'm the freaking Easter bunny!" He growled at the web-slinger.

**Yep, good ol' Logan, last time I saw him, Mesmero had switched our minds so we ended up in each other's bodies. And I gotta say, I don't know how that guy is used to his own smell.**

"Alright, before we move on. I want you guys to meet my partner…X-23." Logan said. The second figure walked out of the shadows. She had long black hair with piercing green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a black choker with a skull hanging from it, she wore a black leather top that reached her midriff and only covered up to her shoulders, along with tight black leather pants with heavy black combat boots. She also had gloves on that reached her elbow.

Her expression was flat, while her arms were crossed.

"Hey." She said.

White Tiger smiled under her mask, finally there was another girl on the team, even if only temporary.

"What kind of name is X-23?" Nova asked.

The girl growled and unsheathed her two claws from her hand and the one claw from her foot.

"It's my name punk, is there a problem?" She threatened, and Nova immediately shut up at seeing the claws gleam in the light.

The rest of the team mentally groaned at Nova's comment.

She retracted her claws and eyed the other teammates until she saw White Tiger and gave a small smirk to her.

Then her gaze fell on Spiderman.

"Wolverine told me about you Spiderman, he says you're alright in his book…" She said, holding her hand out.

"So you're alright in mine." Spiderman took her hand and shook firmly.

"Alright enough talk, let's move in, get the project and get out." Wolverine said, as he sliced the fence with his claws. X-23 was right behind him with Spidey and his team bringing up the rear.

As expected, the facility was in ruins, stripped completely of its hardware and left to rot away. But Wolverine and X-23 knew this particular facility very well.

"So Fury told us that you two have further intel on this project we're looking for. Want to fill us in?" Spiderman asked.

"Are we dealing with some kind of weapon or doomsday plan or doomsday weapon?" Nova began.

"Xavier used Cerebro to locate a mutant in the area." Wolverine explained, while still moving through the facility.

"Wait, so we're looking for a…" Power Man began

"Person? Yes, we believe that the project we're looking is the mutant that Cerebro detected." X-23 added.

Spiderman noticed all of the doors and hallways weren't being searched, as if Wolverine and X-23 knew exactly where they were going.

**But I'm not going to be the one that questions everything, Wolverine isn't exactly known for his patience and I have a feeling this girl doesn't fall too far from the tree.**

***Wolverine tree roars and drops an X-23 apple***

Spiderman was ripped from his thoughts by bumping into the back of the Wolverine, who stopped in front of a large double door. He unsheathed his famous adamantium claws and easily sliced the door and X-23 kicked it apart. The team now stood in an open circular room with a chamber of water in the center of it, this was the one part of the facility that wasn't stripped or ruined.

But there was nothing in it, just an empty room, with empty tubes of floating liquid. At least the lighting was cool.

"So they kept this one room running, looks like we found the place. This mutant should be in here." Iron Fist said, the team spread out and searched the tubes for any sign of life.

"So what was the Weapon X organization about? This room looks like a Frankenstein laboratory on steroids." Spiderman asked.

"They dealt with mutants, either creating them or modifying ones that came to them for help. Even humans who had terminal illnesses get in touch with them and allow them to do what they want to them." X-23 answered, while scanning the pods.

"And let me guess, they don't really help them, do they?"

"Actually they do help them, if it's worth their trouble. These guys are sadists, and if the experiments fail, they eliminate them."

"But if it succeeds, they brainwash them, making them loyal to them like dogs. You become their puppet if they fix you." Wolverine added.

"Hey guys, I think I found…_him._" White Tiger said. Everyone gathered around her and saw a single figure floating in the chamber. His appearance was shadowed but there was a name engraved in his pod.

Tempest.

"Alright call SHIELD agents, tell them we got what we came for." White Tiger stated.

"Hold on a second." Wolverine grunted before getting close to the pod and smelling it.

"Something's going on behind this pod. I'm picking up several human scents"

Spiderman went face to face with the experiment, he wiped some of the fog off of the face of the pod. However when he did that, air escaped from the back of the pod, letting out a hissing noise and the pod swung around like a door, revealing a smaller staircase leading lower into the facility.

"So that's where they've been hiding? And I thought I knew the ins and outs of this place." Wolverine sneered.

"Now what? We got the test tube baby, mission accomplished right?" Spiderman questioned. Wolverine ignored him and moved down the stairs with X-23 right behind him, leaving the other five behind.

"I'll take that as a no. Come on guys, we have to back them up."

Just when Spidey stuck to the ceiling, he and the rest of the team heard the sound of electricity and buttons being pushed. The SHIELD operatives moved down the stairs to see an even smaller room with only four scientists, each operating a separate terminal and in the middle was another pod with another humanoid figure in it, this figure could be easily made out. He was about six feet tall, had dark skin and a shaved head with swimming trunks on only. His eyes were shut and several suction cups with wires were stuck to his body.

They scanned the room until they saw Wolverine and X-23 on the rafters above the scientists; the girl spotted them and made a hushing gesture, followed by a "come hither" gesture. The scientists were so absorbed in their work they didn't notice the heroes reach the rafters above them.

"How are the finishing touches on Project Tempest?" One of them asked.

"All things good on my end." The other called.

"The light is green on my side."

"Same here."

All four pushed one final button, and sparks danced along the edges of the pod, the human inside grunted with clenched teeth for a second and then he seemed to lose consciousness.

The lead scientist then rubbed his hands together, "Alright gentlemen, Project Tempest is a success. This mutant will put us on the map, we will make millions off of him."

**There you go guys. Greed, the driving force of villains everywhere, is anyone of these guys original anymore?**

Wolverine gave them the signal to drop down on them.

"Look at him, isn't he beautiful?" The other madman cooed.

"Oh why thank you! I have been working out recently." The lab coat swung his head around only to meet the fists of one armored hero. He crashed into the wall and crumbled to the floor.

The other three now scrambled around the room, two of them grabbing weapons while one reached for a big red button.

Usually that is never a good thing.

But his arm snapped back from the switch and he was thrown to the ground by webbing and then met the fist of one Power Man. Spidey and P.M. shared a fist bump before they ducked underneath the plasma shots of the third scientist while the fourth was attempting to duke it out with the Weapon X experiments. White Tiger flipped over the gun-totting scientist and attempted a kick but he blocked it with the gun and swatted her away, but Spiderman caught her.

"Having trouble?" He asked.

He launched her at the scientist again, but she succeeded in getting to him, the gun flying out of his hands and he received a flip kick to the jaw.

"Nope, no trouble at all." She responded to the Web-Head.

And that left only one more, who was huddled in a corner, already bruised by Wolverine and X-23. He had spiky red hair and circular glasses. He had a red shirt with cargo pants on. Logan grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall with one hand.

"Okay Bub, you're going to tell me what I want to know. If ya don't, I'll slice you into so many pieces, they won't be able to put ya back together…get it?"

The scientist nodded slowly with a smirk on his face, he held his hands up in surrender.

"Good, now tell me, why did you make this kid a mutant? And what did you plan on doing with him?"

The lab coat chuckled, "We were assigned to make a strong mutant, one that had a power that was unique. So we did, but I'm sure you smart bunch of heroes can figure out which power we gave him."

The scientist moved his eyes toward the pod; "This child had no family, no _true _purpose before we got our hands on him. Now…he is the blueprint of our conquest."

**Okay guys; tell me I'm not the only one who thinks this guy has lost it."**

***Cue red-haired scientist in a straight jacket, bouncing around the rubber room***

"Who are you to decide if one doesn't have a true purpose?" X-23 questioned forcefully.

"Well, look at you two, a couple of Weapon X's greatest successes." He countered.

The scientist noticed the surprised looks on Spidey, Nova, and the others.

"You didn't know? Wolverine was their first successful experiment, and the girl is nothing more than a copy of the real thing." He sneered, drawing the fury from X-23. Her eyes flickered to a red color for a second, before she breathed calmly and they faded back to their emerald color.

"Just so you know, we aren't Weapon X scientists, oh no. We are a much greater company, with a much greater vision of grandeur. You cannot hope to st…"

The scientist was going to continue, but the claw-wielding female silenced him with a punch to the face. X-23 scoffed at the now sleeping scientist.

"Fool." She muttered, before walking over to the mutant.

The rest of them eyed her, then the sleeping mutant in his pod.

"I'm gonna let Fury know what we found." Spiderman said, activating his wrist communicator.

"So this guy is Project Tempest, what do you suppose he can do?" Power Man asked.

"We got some information along with the nonsense from that whack job scientist, but I would guess that he has wind-based powers, judging by his name." Tiger answered.

"A cool breeze might be a good addition to the team." Iron Fist commented, catching the attention of X-23. She closed in on the group of heroes.

"Addition to the team? No, he will be coming with Wolverine and myself. We'll be taking him to Xavier's school where he can learn to control his powers." X-23 replied firmly.

"I don't think that it's your call to make Sister. What if we want him on our team? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. wants him on their side?" Nova asked, getting in her face. But her two claws shot out of her hand, making Nova move back.

"Take it easy Laura, the light bulb has a point. The decision is only up to Fury and Xavier." Wolverine said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We cannot forget that Tempest himself will have a say in the matter as to what his destiny will be." Iron Fist concluded.

They all eyed the pod, but unbeknownst to them, the mutant now had a very small smirk on his face.

* * *

After Spiderman had returned with SHIELD agents, they gutted the room of all its equipment and arrested the four scientists from Weapon X. And finally they carefully extracted the pod that contained Tempest. They moved him to the Research wing, where many SHIELD scientists examined him, judging if he could be released. The two mutants hitched a ride on the Tri-carrier, returning to the Big Apple.

"Wolverine, you and X-23 can stay here on the Tri-carrier until we get this situation straightened out with our new guest." Fury offered, both mutants nodded in agreement.

"I'll get in touch with Xavier later on, and as for you five, get your butts to Court for training." He ordered, getting five groans as they moved to the Arena.

He motioned for Wolverine and X-23 to follow him to the viewing section.

"Aw man, we get a mission _and _training today? This is the worst Saturday ever!" Spiderman cried.

"Get over it Web-Head, besides we barely got a workout with those four clowns back in Canada." Tiger said, bringing out her claws, as the robots filed out, the blue LED lights targeting the heroes.

"You have one minute, take out all the robots and you will move on to Phase 2…begin." Fury called.

The robots came to life and were firing on all cylinders.

"Alright team, use combo moves if needed. Work as one unit, not five." Spidey ordered.

"Did you steal that line from Iron Fist?" Power Man asked as he ran toward a group of robots and drove his fist through one of them. Iron Fist then ran up behind him and let Power Man grab him and tossed him into more robots, both of his fists glowing brightly as he wrecked them.

From above, Nova was zooming by, putting holes in his adversaries and dodging their extendable limbs. Tiger and Spidey were teaming up on the last bunch.

"Tiger, up and over." Spiderman as he got one with his tazer webs, leaving it stunned until Tiger took its head off with her claws. They shared a look before she flipped out of the way of more gunfire from the robots.

"Kiya!" Iron Fist shouted as he busted a robot in half and sent the two pieces into two other robots. He was about to get ambushed before Nova blasted the two with his energy beam, turning them to scrap while Spidey and Power Man cleaned up the rest of them.

"Hm, the kids aren't bad Fury." Wolverine said, while X-23 agreed with a nod.

"They all are efficient with their given abilities, but Nova has no close range training, if a faster enemy gets in close range, Nova won't have a chance." X-23 said.

"Power Man and Iron Fist have the opposite problem, however Iron Fist is fast and can close in on his enemy and Power Man can take a few hits. White Tiger is much like myself, while Spiderman is the best rounded, he has his webbing for long range to draw the opponent in."

Nick Fury turned to her with a straight face, "That's very observant."

"When you're trained to be a weapon, you're always looking for the weakness of your target." She responded, "And as a teammate, you look for weaknesses to help them get better."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make." He said.

"Coulson, bring them to Phase 2." He ordered, before the door slid shut behind him.

Coulson looked at the heroes in the training room, "Alright, Phase 2 commencing."

Suddenly, an LMD walked from the door and transformed its look to the Wolverine, same scowl and all. Then the landscape changed to the streets of New York City.

"We got Wolverine in New York, this is going to be interesting." Spidey said.

The LMD unsheathed his claws and lunged at the group.

* * *

_Below the helicarrier, in the streets of NYC…_

Harry Osborn was sitting in his limo, letting his mind wonder about the last encounter he had with his now goblin father and the masked hero he held responsible for his dad's transformation.

"_Did he tell you that it was Spiderman's own DNA that did this to me?"_

He didn't just hate Spiderman; he despised him. He had sworn vengeance on the web slinger for what he did to his dad, but there wasn't much he could really do to a hero, unless he had…

Venom.

"_You and I is family, we is one."_

He shook himself out of his thoughts. But the thought of that moment, that moment that he controlled Venom, forcing it to retreat from his body; was that a sign of some form of control? A sign of respect? Of friendship?

"Ah, forget about it Osborn. There's no way you're letting that thing back inside your body." He mused to himself.

His mind then wandered to his best friend Peter Parker, the last time they hung out was actually enjoyable, and they had gotten a free movie and watched an excellent film. But that was weeks ago. And how long has it been since he hung out with MJ?

Harry couldn't put all the blame on Peter, or MJ for that matter, he himself had neglected two of the only few friends he had, ones that didn't use him for his vast wealth. Even Peter's friends didn't bother him, he was cool with Danny and Luke, he didn't know too much about the girl, Ava; and ever since the whole "Moneybags" comment, he hadn't bothered talking with Sam, but MJ seemed to like him.

He looked down at his smart phone on the seat; he was only one phone call away from mending an important bridge in his life, and maybe building some others too.

For the first time in a while, a smile crept on his face as he brought the phone to life and cycled through his contacts.

* * *

"Web-head! Angry man at two o'clock!" Power Man shouted, as the arachnoids' spider sense rang in his head, he back-flipped out of the way of three adamantium claws trying to dig into his flesh.

"P.M. Iron Fist, pitch him a Fistball Special!"

Danny jumped into the cupped hands of Power Man and was launched with a chi-encased fist that rocketed the LMD, sending him into a building.

"Fistball Special huh? I wonder where they got that idea from?" Wolverine asked sarcastically, well knowing that the twerps copied his and Colossus' combo move.

The LMD deactivated and reverted to its robotic form, signaling the victory.

"Good work Team, that's enough training for today." Coulson called through the intercom. And just when the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. walked through the doors. He positioned the microphone to his mouth.

"Team, new development. I just got off the line with Xavier; we are releasing Project Tempest tomorrow, so be here at 9 AM sharp." He ordered, leaving the team confused.

"Xavier gave the okay? Good." X-23 said.

"Yeah, but he wants you two to stay for obvious reasons. I'll have someone show you to your rooms on the Tri-carrier."

The five teenagers watched Fury and the others leave, and then Peter's phone rang its usual jingle.

"Seriously, you had your phone on you during training?" Ava asked.

"Uh, I forgot?" Spiderman asked/said as he pulled it out, the caller I.D. revealing Harry's picture. He removed his mask and hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pete! How's it going buddy?" Harry said cheerfully.

"Oh, it's going good Harry. How have you been?"

"Well, obviously I've been better, but still hanging in there. Hey, are you and your friends busy today?"

Pete covered the phone and mouthed, "You guys up for hanging out with Harry?"

Danny and Luke nodded once, Ava shrugged her shoulders and Sam mockingly thought about it, Ava elbowed him but he still didn't make a decision.

"Is MJ going to be there?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah Sam, MJ will be there too." Harry sighed over the phone.

He smiled and nodded.

"Nope, we are available, what were you thinking?" Pete questioned.

"It's been awhile since we gamed or watched a movie, we could do either one at my place, I'll ask MJ too. Come by my place around six."

Peter looked at his wrist communicator and the menu showed it was a little after 4, plenty of time to change and get ready.

"Sounds great Har, we'll see ya around six." Pete said in closing as he hung up.

"You guys seem cool now." Luke said, as they exited Court, now moving through the corridors.

"Yes, you have done well in maintaining balance between your two lives." Danny commented.

"Gee, thanks Confucius."

"I thought Osborn wasn't a big fan of us taking his best friend away from him." Sam said, removing his helmet.

"Speak for yourself Sam, Harry doesn't have a problem with us, probably just you." Ava said, removing her mask.

"Come on guys, give Harry credit, he's probably trying to reach out to you guys for my sake. Just try to work with him." Peter begged.

"Okay, okay Parker. Geez, I'll behave myself." Nova groaned.

"Thanks Buckethead." Peter called before leaving the tri-carrier.

"I don't understand why I was invited, you guys will probably just play games while I'm sitting around doing nothing with Sam's crush."

Sam blushed lightly at the comment, but then his look turned into curiosity.

"You know, now that you mention you and her…"

* * *

_Oscorp Mansion, 6:02 PM…_

"No way is that happening!" Ava spat as they turned the corner, the Oscorp building in view.

"Friendship is valuable, and while we value yours…you need to value one of the same gender." Danny answered.

"But I _so_ don't need a girlfriend, I'm not exactly a "girl" you know?" She responded.

The boys gave her a horrified look, but Peter was brave enough to step forward and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Let's see…long hair, lipstick, female assets. You're a girl! I'm sure of it." Peter responded pounding his fist in his open palm.

Ava growled at his joke, but a light blush crept on her face too. He basically just checked her out in front of everyone. But part of her didn't really mind…

"You know what I mean Parker, I can't talk about shopping or clothes or mani-pedis." She argued.

"Come on Ava! D's right, the only other woman you spent time with since being here was Pete's aunt and she doesn't really count." Luke added.

"Besides, you and MJ are in the same position anyway, she only hangs out with Parker and Harry, and you _both_ could use each other." Sam continued.

She was about to retort, but she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Pete's smile and she already felt her wall breaking down.

"Come on Ava, MJ means a lot to me, you're both my friends. And as your friend I'm telling you won't regret becoming her friend." He said.

***Chibi-Peter rides a wrecking ball that smashed through chibi-Ava's metal wall***

"So, she means _a lot_ to you does she, you like her or something?" Ava asked slyly, looking to get some ammo on him.

However, Sam was hoping that wasn't the case, he mentally glared at Peter.

"Pfft, what? It's not like that at all!" Peter responded holding his hands up.

Danny and Luke wanted to drop the conversation, but Sam being Sam found some ammo of his own.

"Whoa, sound's like someone is J-e-alous!" He accused, and Ava's cheeks grew even hotter, but it didn't hinder the glare she gave him.

"She's more like the sister I never had. Well, when we were twelve we decided to "get serious" and kissed but it didn't mean anything an-"

"Ugh fine!" She yelled when they entered the lobby, getting the attention of the receptionist, when she saw Peter she waved them up.

"I'll…I'll do it." She muttered.

"Aw thanks, you're awesome!" Peter said, patting her shoulder again as they got in the elevator. Ava's skin still felt warm where Peter had touched her.

'_Don't over think it Ava, it's nothing.'_

When the gang finally arrived Harry and MJ were already there, MJ was wearing her usual outfit, as was Harry. There was several bowls of various snacks and there were three video game systems lined up in front of the monstrous T.V.

"Glad you guys could make it." Harry said, sharing a fist bump with Pete and the others, he shook hands with Ava though. MJ came over and shared a hug with everyone.

"So I see the video games, you looking to get beat Osborn?" Luke said, rubbing his hands together.

"I fired up the Wii, who's up for a little SSBB?" He challenged, pointing to the Wii system and the four Gamecube controllers. Danny, Sam and Luke immediately took their positions, and looked toward Harry and Peter.

"Go get 'em Har, you know I'm not that good at this game anyway." Peter stated. Harry took fourth player while Peter was a spectator, barking commands at certain characters.

Mary Jane was sitting at the snack table in the kitchen, lazily spinning a bowl of chips around. Ava winced slightly and turned to Peter, who met her gaze and shooed her towards MJ. She gave a heavy breath and neared the bored female.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself." Ava said to the red head.

"Yeah, I just love watching boys yell at each other and a TV screen." MJ responded.

"Sam, use Wolf's Up smash!"

"Shut up, I know Parker!"

Ava sighed, "Yeah I know, I shared the same house with these guys. I don't have any idea how they can waste so much time on that senseless game."

"IT'S NOT SENSELESS!" The boys shouted in unison.

The girls giggled and Ava joined her at the table.

"So, how long have you known Peter?" Ava asked.

"Practically my whole life, we've been friends since we were kids. He is like the brother I had always hoped for."

"Hmm, he said the same thing about you, the little sister he never had."

"I gotta use the bathroom, Pete, switch with me." Luke said, Pete held his hand out and Luke tagged him in and handed him the controller.

"Man, he just _had_ to pick Wario as a character, who's good with him?" Peter grumbled as he got K.O'ed by Danny's Marth.

"Why do you think he left you with one life?" Harry said, but frowned as Samus' charge shot was blocked by Wolf's reflector and sent back at him, giving Sam the K.O.

"Ha ha! Out goes Y-o-u!" Sam said, taunting Harry.

"That…was a warm-up round."

"So is your hair really that red MJ? Or did you dye it?" Ava asked.

"Nope, you're looking at a natural velvet redhead in me right now Ava." MJ said proudly, tossing her hair.

"But I've wondered something too, you're Hispanic right?" Mj asked.

"You got it, and I'm fluent in Spanish. I only use it when I'm annoyed with the boys, except for Sam of course."

"Except for Sam." MJ agreed.

"Hey girls, it's the last match before the movie, you wanna watch?" Pete asked, interrupting them.

Both of them shared a look before nodding and moving toward the couch. Peter watched go before he grabbed Ava's arm.

"How's the girl time?" He whispered.

Ava chuckled, "If you say, "I told you so" I'll string you up by your webs."

He shrugged, "Fine, I won't say it." Then he smiled, "But that doesn't mean I'm thinking it right now."

***Chibi Spidey pointing both fingers in chibi White Tiger's face saying, "I told you so! I told you so!"***

"But I won't, I don't feel like getting clawed to death like my bed." Peter stated.

"Good boy." She patted him on the head

"Bark, Bark, Woof!"

She smirked,"Cute, Peter."

Parker blushed lightly at her choice of words.

"Pete, we can only keep the game paused for so long!" Harry shouted from the living room. Both Peter and Ava walked into the room, and that was when the gaming madness ensued.

_Unknown location in NYC…_

The Goblin was now ready for the final part of his new plan, he had the new symbiote in an injection gun, he opted to leave Venom and Carnage behind.

"Time to find you a host my very young friend. Someone strong, full of energy, athletic."

His sick, twisted mind moved to a place where a certain web-slinger and his friends always hang around…Midtown High, more importantly a few students came to his twisted mind.

"And I know the perfect place to look." He mused with a sick grin.

* * *

_With Peter and the Gang…_

After the boys had gotten gaming out of their systems, they allowed the girls to pick the movie seeing it was only fair. All four them had fears that they would watch something like The Notebook or Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants or some chick flick crap like that.

They actually picked the movie Pitch Perfect, and the boys at first groaned at the thought of a musical, but they actually enjoyed the movie.

"Didn't know that Anna Kendrick could be that attractive?" Sam said.

"Oh and what draws you to her Sam?" MJ asked.

"She can rock that "hipster" look very well, especially at the ending part of the movie."

"I was thinking the same thing." Harry added, sharing a fist bump with him.

"Heh, I think we all were." Peter added.

"Amen to that." Luke added.

The girls rolled their eyes, and then Ava looked at the fancy grandfather clock to see that it was almost ten at night.

"Guys, we should get going. We have to that "thing" tomorrow?" She said, standing to her feet.

Peter, Danny and Luke all stood while Sam was still sitting, "Oh! You mean thing about Temp-"

"erature prediction and calculations. That's right Sam." Peter interjected, lifting Sam by the crook of his arm.

"Wow that…sounds interesting Pete. And on a Sunday no less." Harry said.

"Yeah, Principal Coulson gave us this extra assignment instead of us getting detention last week for the lab incident." Peter lied.

"You'd probably take on the Frightful Four by yourself to get out of detention." MJ joked.

**She has no idea how right she is. Who wouldn't want to take on those clowns? They make a good warm-up.**

"That's rough man." Harry added.

"Yeah, I know. But Ava's right we need to get going, we gotta be up early to start this project."

All the teens filed out of the room one by one, but Harry stopped Peter for a second.

"Listen, I want to thank you…for not giving up on me." He said.

"Hey, I should be thanking you, I'm glad you're giving them a chance, and thanks for opening up your home." Pete responded, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"See ya Monday."

"Yeah, see ya Monday." And with that Pete left to join up with his friends.

* * *

"Hey, I wanted to thank you guys, for giving Harry a chance tonight." Peter addressed his team.

"Yeah, it was a nice change of pace in our lives." Danny agreed.

"Yeah, he has some skill in Super Smash Bros. Didn't think he was that good with Ness."

"If he didn't absorb the Aura Sphere, I definitely would have K. him easy." Pete argued.

"Lucario is garbage Pete, his recovery doesn't even do any damage, and he's easily edge-guarded."

"Alright! Enough of the video games! Change the subject." Ava interjected.

"Alright Miss Crazy Cat, how does Harry feel about your icky sticky side Peter?" Sam asked.

"We didn't really address that, last time we talked we agreed to disagree, and I'll leave it at that for awhile."

The team walked with Peter to his house, as they were discussing the victor of the Tournament, leaving the lone girl to her thoughts.

'_I actually had fun tonight; MJ is a lot cooler than I thought. And her movie choice wasn't that bad after all.'_

Her head then revisited to her and Peter's altercation in the kitchen, she actually called him cute. Well…his action was cute, not him. Peter Parker isn't cute. Annoying, dumb, immature and silly, yes. But he was also funny and sweet at times.

"—arth to Ms. Ayala, come in Ava. This is mission control." An echoed voice called to her.

Ava was ripped from her thoughts about Peter shaking her shoulder; she then realized they were at his house. Except she was walking up to the door with him, while the others were passing the house.

"You need something Ava?" Pete asked.

"I think there is _something _she wants Parker." Sam teased.

Luke and Danny slowed backed away from Sam, leaving some space in between them, while Ava hissed at him.

"Go inside Peter." She said forcefully.

"Since when did I take orders from you?" He returned. But he noticed the bright green light in her brown eyes.

"Seeyouguystomorrowbye." He squeaked as he shut the door.

And when Peter neared the stairs to his room, he winced at the girly screams he heard from outside.

**This is the ONE time I will feel bad for Sam.**

* * *

Alright guys, hope you enjoyed and I will try to get Chapter 2 done ASAP. Please let me know what you think of the story and if you have any suggestions please let me know through PM or review. See ya next time!


	2. Gone With the Wind

Yo, I'm back after a _long _time with Chapter 2 of Power In Spades. Now I was very surprised with the love and positive reviews from the first chapter, I wasn't really expecting it since my Teen Titans didn't do too well. Now, one request I got by a couple of readers was to make this story rated M and put lemons in it...I'm not gonna do that because.

1) I'm not interested in writing lemons

2) I'm not good at writing lemons

3) I wrote this for my cousins and they are too young for that kind of story.

There will be romance rest assured, but nothing above kissing most likely, I'm sorry if that upsets people, but I'm keeping this T rated. I hope this doesn't deter those particular readers from following this story.

Another thing is the pairings, mostly the OC's love interest, I'm torn between a few characters and I would like your opinions, the choices are:

X-23, Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) or Psylocke.

You can even suggest people I don't know about. Now I'm going to be down and out for 3 months due to surgery, so I'll have plenty of time to write at least since I wont be able to work or socialize much. Again, sorry for the wait and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

Power In Spades

Ch. 2

_Sunday, SHIELD Tri-Carrier, 9:05 AM…_

Director Fury and Agent Coulson were waiting in the research wing of the HQ, waiting for one certain wall crawler to arrive. Wolverine and X-23 were waiting off to the side, while White Tiger, Power Man, Nova and Iron Fist had just walked in the room. A squad of SHIELD soldiers had their guns trained on the pod, just in case of course.

"Told you that Webs wouldn't be here on time, looks like you owe me five bucks Tiger." Sam said with a big grin.

Ava grumbled as she handed him a fresh Lincoln. The cosmic hero put the money in his helmet until he got to his wallet.

'_That's the first and last time I ever bet on him being on time.' _She thought.

Both clawed mutant experiments eyed the pod carefully. Wolverine and X-23 were fully aware of what Weapon X or the Facility was capable of. They had discussed if the kid was brainwashed, they would either snap him off of it, or eliminate him if necessary.

"So besides waiting for Webhead, why aren't we letting him out yet?" P.M. asked.

"Xavier wants to witness this, we are waiting for his call to come through, when that happens we will release him, whether Spiderman is here or not." Fury answered stiffly.

And as if on cue, the door slid open and the red and blue wall crawler swung through the door and clung to the ceiling above them.

"Sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe the traffic up here on a Sunday morning." Spiderman stated sarcastically.

"Not interested in your excuses Spiderman. But you are here, which is what matters."

Just when Fury finished, a light on the computer dashboard flashed and the image of Professor Charles Xavier appeared on the monitor behind them. On his flank were Cyclops and Colossus, as well as Shadowcat and Psylocke.

"Good morning everyone." The professor greeted politely.

**Wow, that's a pretty stacked roster of mutants. Cyclops and Colossus I've heard of, the girls I don't really know. The bald guy in the wheelchair is Charles Xavier; I'm pretty sure he's like, the world's most powerful telepath and mind-controller Ever!**

"Didn't know that we would be having spectators Xavier." Wolverine said, shifting his gaze to the four mutants present with the telepath.

"Aw, that's hurts a lot Wolverine, it really does." Cyclops said with a light grin.

"Hey girl, how's NYC?" Shadowcat said to X-23, who blushed in embarrassment of being called "girl".

"Haven't been down yet." She replied.

"Oh look Kitty, you embarrassed her." Psylocke cooed cheekily, getting a growl from X-23.

"Shadowcat and Psylocke, you promised you wouldn't interrupt if I let you watch, please keep your word." Xavier stated, still looking at the monitor and they pouted.

Cyclops looked over them and saw the pod that was in the middle of the room, "So that's the mutant that was giving that strong signal?"

"You got it, our very own test tube baby." Spiderman answered, dropping from the ceiling.

"Already heard that one Web for brains." Nova sighed.

"Oh yeah what about this one, Sparkplug?"

Just as Nova was about to retort, Fury gave the word for the scientists to open the pod, the water drained from the pod, slowly making the mutant descend to the bottom, the suction cups popping off of his body. The pod's front door cracked open with a loud _psssh_ and an oddly powerful wind rushed out of the pod. The mutant was now on his knees, his eyes shot open as he coughed up some of the liquid, revealing icy-white colored orbs. He was well built, like a swimmer, and he had a tattoo of a tribal tornado on the upper part of his left arm.

'_This guy looks pretty good for being a pod.' _Spiderman thought.

'_That's a pretty cool tattoo.' – Shadowcat_

'_That gust of wind must have come from him, it was too strong to be pressure from the pod.' – Nick Fury_

'_I wonder how long he's been in there?' – Power Man_

'_This guy doesn't look like a big deal, I could totally take him on.' – Nova_

'_Definitely got some Weapon X on him, I can smell it.'- Wolverine _

'_Hmm, the air got a little heavier when his pod opened, it's like the air is saturated with his energy.' – X-23_

'_Talk about an icy glare, he's got quite the pair of eyes.' –Psylocke _

He crawled on wobbly arms and legs and managed to get to one knee.

'_To not even be able to walk on his own, he must have been imprisoned in the pod for a long time.' – Iron Fist_

'_I wonder what his story is, I hope its not one of those amnesia cases. Those always turn out to be a pain in the butt.' – White Tiger _

Spiderman tried to near him, but was stopped by X-23.

"Don't get too close, he won't know where he is and might attack us."

At the sound of her voice, the African-American mutant became alert and immediately fell into a wobbly fighting stance, which consisted of him being crouched low to the ground and he started doing a little footwork, hopping on the ball of the foot that he swung behind him. His eyes scanned the area, silently counting the persons in the room, and the number of guns trained on him. Then a black smoke outlined him, and his eyes became empty black orbs. The footwork picked up speed too.

"Get ready people!" Fury said, the soldiers charged their weapons.

But suddenly, the mutant stopped moving and stood straight up. He took a breath and let it out, the black smoke left him and his eyes became normal.

"Talk about a welcoming committee." He rasped out, smirking at everyone. He looked at the screen with Xavier and the mutants and waved at them. Fury gave a silent signal for the soldiers to lower their guns.

He then whistled loudly, "Where the heck am I?" He said with wonder in his voice.

"You're on the SHIELD Tri-Carrier. Welcome to the world of the living…Tempest." Fury said, catching his attention and he quirked an eyebrow. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Tempest. I've heard that name a lot coming in and out of consciousness…I like it." He mused to himself.

"This may seem like a random question, but what year is it?" He asked.

"2013." Spiderman responded. He got a heavy sigh from the mutant.

"I was stuck in that pod for at least a whole year, that sucks a lot. I hope I didn't get evicted out of my apartment in D.C." He replied, stretching his limbs, the audible cracks loosening his joints and muscles.

"It's kind of drafty in here, you guys leave your windows open or something?" He asked, rubbing his shoulders.

"Um no, you're not wearing pants…or a shirt." Iron Fist pointed out.

Tempest scanned his own body, just noticing he barely had any clothes on. He squeaked as he tried to cover himself.

"SOMEONE WANNA GET ME SOME CLOTHES?!" He shouted, and a burst of wind shot out from him, pushing everyone back a couple of steps.

"He's got some lungs on him." Power Man said.

"You guys couldn't have told me that I was almost naked?" He asked, as he was handed a basic blue SHIELD suit, "I apologize to the ladies if I made them uncomfortable, seeing me half-naked in a pod must have been weird."

"There is no need to apologize." X-23 stated.

"Oh, did you like what you saw then?" He asked honestly, with a hint of playfulness. X-23 rolled her eyes. Psylocke moved her eyes away and had a tinge of red on her cheeks, mentally agreeing to what he had said.

"Tempest."

He turned to see the face of one Charles Xavier.

"What up Baldy?"

Psylocke and Shadowcat started giggling, but Xavier wasn't rattled, he'd been called worse things.

"My name is Charles Xavier, I am a mutant much like yourself, I run a school that allows mutants to have an environment where they can learn to control their powers. I can help you control your wind abilities, we even have a few mutants who could assist you and others who could learn with you."

"How did you know I have wind po…never mind, my new name says it all, right?" He chuckled.

"That offer sounds good to me…but I can already control my powers. I've had…h-had, ha, ha ah…AAAAAACHOOOO!" He sneezed, propelling himself in the air and he crashed into the ceiling, but as he fell he caught himself with his wind energy and floated to the ground.

"Had them for years." He finished, wiping his nose.

That caught everyone off guard, even the Professor quirked an eyebrow.

"Allergy season for you?" Spiderman asked.

"Oh yeah, it kills me around this time of year, get me around ragweed and it'll look like a tempest went through the area." He chuckled.

"I feel your pain, try Allegra, that stuff does wonders for me."

"I'll make a note of that."

Fury coughed heavily, breaking up their conversation, "Sorry to interrupt your important conversation, but we have some questions for you Mr. Tempest."

He shrugged, "Fire away."

"If you've had your powers for years, then what were you doing in the life-sized test tube?" Nova asked.

"And why didn't Cerebro detect you sooner?" Cyclops added.

"As far as being in the test-tube…I was captured, and I have no idea why "Cerebro" didn't detect me…whatever Cerebro is. But since I answered one of your questions, can you answer one of mine?"

Fury gave a nod as well as Xavier.

"Was anyone else with me, were there any other pods?" He asked.

"There were dozens of pods, all of them were empty expect yours." Power Man stated.

"Ok good. Now its your turn." He stated, finally getting the full jumpsuit on, it suited him pretty well, some modifications and it would make a good costume.

"How long have you had your powers?" Xavier asked.

"About five years, I'm eighteen now, so I've had them since I was thirteen years old." He responded.

"My question, when you found me, was I injured? Not, "I have a paper cut injury", I'm talking near death injured."

"No, you were in the same condition as you are now." X-23 responded.

'_Ok, so whatever they wanted to do, they did. The last thing I remember was being an absolute wreck after my fight with "him". I remembered a while ago they said something about a "healing factor"…'_

He was shaken from his thoughts by something hitting him; he looked down to see a glob of webbing on his shoulder.

"Figured I'd get your attention." Spiderman said.

Tempest only smirked and held his hand to the webbing, and everyone watched it get ripped to shreds by wind.

"Were you asking something?"

"Yeah, I asked what did those nutjobs do to you back at the Weapon X facility?" Spiderman questioned for the second time.

Tempest didn't answer…he only laughed. And it was an insane laughter, one even the Goblin could be proud of.

Nova looked at his teammates and gave the classic "crazy" motion.

"Seriously, where was I?" He asked, through the snickers.

"It's true Kid, we found you at the mercy of four scientists in an abandoned Weapon X facility in Canada." Fury said with full seriousness.

He started chuckling again.

"Okay, that was a good one! But now we're 100% serious, why did you guys find me?"

Tempest quickly looked at everyone, no one was laughing, no one was smiling, meaning…

It was true. He _was _at the Weapon X facility.

"Wow, they got me…those sneaky bastards actually _got _me? What do you know?" He said, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"Explain." Wolverine ordered.

"That's not a question. Besides its my turn anyway." He countered.

Wolverine only growled in response, "Listen Kid, this isn't a game. We're trying to help you, who knows what those whack jobs would have done to you if we didn't show up."

Tempest thought about the point for a while.

"Valid point. Fine, I'll give you the short version of my life. My dad was a scientist in the Weapon X program. I only recently found out he was linked to them, as a child I always thought he was a scientist for some random company. After my powers manifested, they wanted him to bring me in. My dad refused every offer they threw at him. Promotions, five-figure bonuses, he even turned down his own _parking spot_ in the front of the building…with his name on it."

"Oh great, another comedian." Tiger groaned.

"Where was your mother in all this?" Psylocke inquired.

"My mom and dad separated when I was a child, she lives in Brazil now. I visited her every two months." He stated plainly. He breathed heavily before continuing.

"My dad brought me to his work to train with my powers, however he would always be around. He was the only one who supervised my training sessions. But he also brought me to regular school, so I wouldn't behave like a machine, school by day, training by night. That's how it went for a few years, but obliviously things can't go well forever…"

* * *

_Flashback, Three years ago…_

"_Come on LaMont, don't force it to do what you want." A tall black man said to his son. A fifteen-year-old LaMont was in what looked like an active wind tunnel, his task was to either split the path of the wind or force the wind in the other direction._

"_It's a lot harder than it looks Dad." He grunted in response, shielding his face from the wind._

"_You must not want that surprise then if you can't even do this exercise." His father taunted._

"_Think practically, what can split a path of wind, what can block wind?"_

_LaMont thought, basically any solid object could block wind if the wind wasn't sharp. _

'_Wait, that's it!'_

_The fifteen-year old now stood firm, planting himself in the ground, and he placed his palms together tightly. He proceeded to thrust his hands out, his own wind encasing them and split the wind current long enough for his Dad to smile in approval._

"_Excellent, alright we are done for the day." He shouted over the intercom and the wind tunnel shut down. LaMont exited the tunnel and shared a fist bump with his father._

"_Ok Dad, what's this surprise you have for me?" LaMont asked excitedly, his brown eyes shining with joy._

_The taller man smiled and reached into his coat pocket and pulled a crescent shaped piece of metal, and LaMont only quirked his eyebrow in confusion._

"_The boys and I have been working on this for awhile, remember you could always teleport, but you had trouble flying? Well, take this and pour your wind into it." He said, tossing the metal to him. LaMont took it and put some wind energy into it, causing it to fan out and form a large windmill shuriken. He put it on the ground and stood on it and poured more wind energy into it, it glowed a blue color and began to spin rapidly, forming a small tornado underneath it. _(**AN: **Think of Naruto's Rasenshuriken)

_The shuriken floated in the air, LaMont was trying to keep his balance, luckily this was similar to snowboarding so he naturally got the hang of it, he flew all over the room, utter joy on his young face._

_He flew toward his father and jumped off, crashing into him, while giving a huge hug._

"_Dad, that thing is freaking awesome! How did you come up with that?"_

"_We had some extra vibranium lying around. Your head would explode if I fully explained how we did it. So don't ask."_

_LaMont beckoned the shuriken over and dissipated the wind energy, causing the shuriken to fold up and become the crescent shaped metal, which he put in his sweatshirt pocket._

_Just then another scientist entered the room, he had long black hair in a ponytail and square framed glasses._

"_Damien, they want to see you…immediately." He stated._

_He sighed, "Thanks Chris, I'll be there soon." The now identified Chris left the father and son to their business._

"_All right LaMont you know the drill. Go straight home, don't open the door for anyone you don't know and in case you're hungry there is Easy Mac in the cupboard." Damien said to his son. _

"_And if you're not back by tonight, go to my friend London's house, I got it." LaMont finished._

_Damien then hugged his son, LaMont started blushing, muttering that this was embarrassing. After he released him, LaMont vanished in a burst of wind._

_Flashback end…_

* * *

"I didn't see him that night, or the following three nights after that. I had assumed the worse once I found out that our home caught on fire and burnt down. I didn't go back ever since that day, I've been a wanderer for the past three years, at least until I was captured." He finished.

"I'm sorry for your loss…LaMont." Xavier said solemnly.

"Thanks, but please, don't feel pity for me. Worse things have happened to nicer people. But to answer your question, the people my dad worked for put a bounty on me, $10,000 the last time I checked."

There was silence for some time.

"Well, thanks for freeing me from my glass prison, and thanks for the information, but I think I'll take my leave and get out of your hair." He said, looking directly at Nick Fury. He then walked back into his pod, as if he was searching for something, he then patted himself down and then shifted his gaze upwards in thought.

"Did you guys happen to see my shuriken in the pod with me?" He asked.

"Actually, we have it. My research team is holding it for you, but before you go, I'm sure we would all like to see what you're capable of, how about a demo in Court?" Fury offered.

Tempest looked around, "Is that everyone wants to see? Tempest break stuff?"

"Not exactly break stuff, but evaluate your abilities."

Tempest looked at Spidey's team, getting nods from all five. He looked at Xavier, who nodded as well. Then he went to Wolverine and X-23, more specifically X-23.

"Do _you _want to see me in action?" He asked her.

"Yes, I am curious to see how you use wind to fight." She responded stoically. But she was aware of what the element is capable of doing. But she could also analyze him, in case he ever became a threat.

He then looked at Psylocke, mentally asking the same question.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do, might as well watch a kid make a fool of himself." She challenged.

'_Come on, take the bait Kid.'_

"You're on, challenge accepted!" He cried, eyes flashing silver for a second.

"You heard the lady, looks like I'm in Fury."

* * *

_Court Room…_

Everyone was in the viewing room, while Tempest was in Court doing some stretches.

"Alright Tempest, I'm going to start you out like I started the others, a single wave of robots, let's see how fast you can take them out." Fury stated.

Tempest gave him a thumb up.

Part of the floor opened up and a solid wave of SHIELD robots trained their lights on Tempest, he calmly breathed in and out, and with every out a gust would run through the room.

"Round 1…" Tempest announced, eyes glowing a silver color.

"FIGHT!"

An invisible force immediately knocked one of the robots back, and then another was knocked back as well. Tempest had his left hand in a "gun" sign. Then a third one got its head knocked off.

"Boom, headshot!" He said, before dodging robotic tendrils from the robots.

"Team, thoughts on the rookie?" Fury asked from the viewing room, impressed with Tempest's skills, very clean and surgical work, but also chaotic.

"He's going through them rather quickly." Iron Fist observed as Tempest formed a wind whip and struck a couple robots with, cutting them cleanly.

"He actually has some discipline to his fighting skills, not a lot but some. Unlike you Spidey." Tiger said, catching Spiderman's attention. Tempest had just put a wind-encased boot through another robot.

"Meh, who needs discipline when you have Spider-Sense, I could beat you one on one easy."

"Is that a challenge Web-Head?" Nova said excitedly.

"She can take it how she wants, I remember taking on all four of you in a training session not too long ago." Spiderman mused.

"I also remember someone telling me I went "feline ferocious on them" at one point." Tiger mused back.

Tempest did a break-dancing manuver, spinning on his head to create a tornado that sucked a few robots in and threw into random spots, one of them crashed into the glass of the viewing area, catching everyone's attention.

"He's a little chaotic, but I guess that's what a tempest is." Cyclops commented.

"Anyway, you only went nuts because you weren't in control of yourself, if it weren't for Kraven's magic drums that wouldn't have happened." Spiderman countered.

White Tiger narrowed her yellow eyes and a low hiss escaped her lips, making the boys flinch.

"Fine Spidey, you and me, one on one after Tempest's little try-out."

"You're on." He fired back with crossed arms, but part of him was kicking himself.

**Guys, if I lose, you promise not to tell any of your friends right? Right?**

"I'M DONE!"

Spiderman and White Tiger looked and saw the carnage that was in the Court Room, parts of robots littered the floor and Tempest was standing tall with a couple of marks and scratches, however they were already healing, unknown to the wind-user.

"And I didn't even break a sweat." He said proudly.

"Very good Tempest." Xavier stated.

"A little too chaotic for my taste, but you did beat everyone else's record. I'm impressed." Fury added.

Everyone made similar comments.

"Okay, now the criticism." Tempest said.

"You need more technique, you have the basics down, which is most important, but now you must build on that. When you made the tornado I noticed it took you a lot longer to form it than the wind bullets or the wind whip. One of the mutants here Storm, she can make tornados with a mere thought. She can help you attain that level." Xavier added, getting a calm nod from the mutant.

"Anything else?"

X-23 stepped forward.

"Your martial arts form is a little sloppy, but I suppose being trapped for a year would contribute to that, you will need someone to teach you the advanced set of moves as well, there were a lot of basic strikes and chains from Capoeira."

"Thanks for that critiquing but I don't have anyone to teach me advanced sets, this style of fighting isn't very common in this part of the world, which is why I chose to learn this style." Tempest explained.

"Besides, I like to dance anyway, I can kick butt and enjoy doing it."

"If my little tryout is over Fury, I'll be taking my shuriken and leaving, who wants to bring me to the labs?" He asked.

"Have you reconsidered my offer to join us Tempest?" Xavier questioned again.

"Thanks Xavier, but I'm not good at playing with others. Besides I've been just fine on my own as a mercenary for the past year."

"Kind of young to be a mercenary. Ever consider being a hero?" Fury asked.

"I have, I do it from time to time, stopped a mugging, save a kitty in a tree, stop a bank robbery, same old same old. But it doesn't pay and I got a couple mouths to feed."

"You already have children? You're only eighteen!" Shadowcat exclaimed.

"Oh no! No little hurricanes running around my apartment! I have a husky and a python back in D.C. Good thing I paid my landlord about a year's worth last time I was there. You don't know how much my python eats in a week, and you have no idea have expensive rodents are." He said with humor and sarcasm.

"I don't see why you would spend money on rodents, why not just catch them in the wild?" X-23 asked bluntly.

"I know. It was a joke." He clarified.

"So you were being funny?"

"I guess not." He sighed, he looked at Spiderman and gestured to X-23, he only shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"She doesn't even bat an eyelash at my jokes dude, good luck."

**At least I get a response from my team and everyone else, but that girl…I get absolutely nothing, she doesn't even blink.**

***Chibi-Spidey throws a pie in his face, no response from Chibi-X-23***

***Chibi-Spidey pants Chibi-Nova, no response from X-23***

"Alright Fury, where's the research lab so your boys can give me my ride?" Tempest questioned again.

"I'll send you when we are finished analyzing it." He responded. Tempest's eyes widened and a light breeze moved through the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa, _analyzing _it? I don't want more of them around, that disc is one of a kind like Cap's shield. And it _will_ stay that way." He said firmly, his fist clenched and wind wrapped around it.

"Either give me my disc, or I'll take it." He threatened. His white eyes flashed silver to show he was serious.

"Don't do anything foolish Kid, you're outnumbered and outmatched here." Fury warned, Spiderman and the others fell into stances. Tempest noticed Wolverine and X-23 arm their claws.

The wind dissipated from his fist and he relaxed, "Very well."

And he vanished in a gust of wind, leaving everyone stunned.

"Where'd he go?" Iron Fist asked.

"Team, get to the labs, bring him down if you have to." Fury ordered.

"Yes sir!" All five said, as they left the room. Wolverine and X-23 went after them.

"Director Fury, why didn't you give him the disc?" Shadowcat asked.

"He wanted to test his response, see if he was cut out to be a hero. How he behaves now is the second part." Xavier said, and Fury simply turned to the monitor, he put the cameras on, watching his team and Tempest moving throughout the carrier.

"Iron Fist, Nova, you guys are up, you're about to intercept Tempest…"

* * *

_With Tempest…_

"How big is this freaking place?" Tempest shouted as he ran through the corridors, he ran by several labs and none of them had his disc.

'_They don't understand, its not the shuriken itself, I can fly now without it. Its what the shuriken means to me. It's all I have left of my father and I won't let another exist…ever.'_

"There he goes, down corridor B!"

The wind user slid to a halt when the group of agents blocked his path.

"Move out of the way boys, I don't want to hurt you."

They pulled their pistols out of their belts and aimed at him, he only sighed in response.

"Fine then."

Tempest fell into theCapoeira stance and his eyes glowed silver, and then he swiped his arm, creating a gust that forced them out of the way.

"See you got out of my way, and no one got hurt. Everyone wins." He said quickly as he wind dashed by them, only to meet Iron Fist and Nova around the corner.

"End of line Breezy." Nova said, fists aglow with energy and Iron Fist's hands were glowing as well.

"Patience is a virtue, simply wait for us to finish with you-"

"I don't think so."

Tempest blasted them with a strong breeze, staggering them slightly.

"Ha, that's all you have?" Nova taunted.

Tempest only smiled, the empty silver eye sockets only made it more sinister, "Nope, that's all I need."

He forced both palms to the ground, and Nova and Iron Fist followed. They were held to the steel of the Tri-carrier floor. They struggled but it was futile.

"I control air, including the pressure of it. I only put enough so that you can't move, not to harm you." He said, as he vanished from their sight.

* * *

_With Spidey, White Tiger and Power Man…_

The three remaining heroes were moving through the steel maze, trying to reach the lab that Tempest was trying to find. Spiderman's communicator beeped and took itself out of camo mode.

"Team, move to your left and the lab room will be on your next right." Fury told the webslinger.

"Guys, break left!"

The three immediately went to the left.

"On the right!"

They went through the door and saw the lab, the scene looked very similar to the one they saw at Weapon X. Three scientists were standing around the shuriken which was floating in a pod. A red light was scanning up and down it.

"This is truly amazing, they seem to have mimicked the make-up of Captain America's shield. There are percentages of vibranium and adamantium in it." One of them said.

"Sir, Tempest hasn't made it here yet. We will hold the line." Power Man spoke into his communicator."

"Where's Nova and Iron Fist?" White Tiger spoke into hers.

"Tempest already got to them, however they are unharmed. Just hold on, cover the scientists and make sure he doesn't get it until we're done. Fury out."

The communicators disappeared and Spiderman walked up to one of the SHIELD scientists.

"You said that the shuriken is made of the same material as Cap's shield?"

"Yes, for years many have tried to duplicate it. Mixing vibranium and adamantium is almost impossible, once we finish analyzing it, we will know how they did it."

"I can see why Tempest didn't' want us to analyze it then." Power Man stated.

"Eh, I don't think that's the reason, remember, he said that this was the last piece he had of his father. To be honest, I kind of don't blame him for being this upset." Spiderman said, watching the shuriken twirl and spin.

White Tiger fingered her Tiger amulet, "Yeah, this is the only thing I have left of my father and grandfather. I understand how he feels."

Power Man nodded wordlessly, the only thing he had of his parents was a picture in his room, and the serum that made him Power Man, at least until he found them.

"The machine is about 70% finished." One of the labcoats announced.

The door slid open and there stood Tempest, eyes aglow and he had a smile on his face.

"Finally, where you been you inanimate object? I've been looking everywhere for you!" He exclaimed. However, Spiderman, Power Man and White Tiger all stood in his way.

"We can't let you take it." White Tiger said.

Tempest sighed heavily, "If I had a nickel every time I heard that phrase in the last ten minutes, I'd be wealthy. It's mine, and you guys are stealing technically."

Tempest held out his hand toward them, a wind ball formed. However, the heroes didn't notice that the windmill shuriken was forming wind of its own along the edges. The scientists slowly backed away from the machine that imprisoned it.

"Look I don't want to fight, I really don't. But I won't let you keep my disc for another six seconds." He said.

Spiderman narrowed his pseudo eyes, "That's a weird statement."

"5…4…3…2…1…To me, my disc!"

The disc began to violently shake, the wind energy it stored began to expand and slice through the glass casing, it then rammed through the glass and flew to its master. Tempest jumped up and stood on it, the disc now spun like a propeller, a small tornado formed at the bottom. However, they noticed his eyes were a bright white instead of silver now.

"Great, pleasure doing business with you guys, now if you'll excuse me." Tempest said, but he was stopped by Spiderman's web. He yanked him off of the disc.

"Power Man, grab it!" Spiderman ordered.

Luke went for it but the disc moved out of his reach, and Tempest shredded the web line and pushed them back with a violent gust of wind. He then hopped on his disc and looked up at the ceiling, and then noticed the scientists that were recovering from the initial damage his disc made.

He noticed that Spiderman, White Tiger and Power Man were already up and ready to attack, he knew the only he could get out of here was to…play the bad guy.

He hated playing the bad guy.

He conjured up razor wind and it formed a tornado around him, "Ok heroes, since you won't let me leave, I'll have to bargain with you. Either take me in, or save those poor souls over there."

He shot the razor tornado at the ceiling, cutting part of it out and letting it drop on the scientists. Spiderman's eyes narrowed at the now fleeing Tempest.

**That's messed up, even for someone like him.**

"Tiger! Go after him, me and P.M. got this." Spider-Man ordered. The Latina jumped over them and ran to the door.

Spider-Man spun webs over the scientists, catching the fallen boulders while Power Man got the scientists to safety.

* * *

Tempest now was flying through the halls, a smile planted on his face as he felt the freedom of flying, with the occasional teleport.

"I missed you buddy." Tempest said, patting the shuriken-like disc.

He turned a corner and there were Wolverine and X-23 and behind them was big ol' dead end.

'…_Crap.'_ He thought as he skidded to a halt.

"End of the line Kid." Wolverine growled, unsheathing his claws.

"If I wasn't fearing for my life right now, I'd totally be geeking out." Tempest muttered.

Wolverine lunged at him and X-23 unsheathed her claws as well, but Tempest flipped his disc and Wolverine's claws grinded along the metal.

"So…that disc is made of vibranium huh?"

"How did you know?"

"Vibranium is the one metal my claws or hers can't cut." He explained looking over Tempest's shoulder. He followed his gaze and met the boot of X-23, knocking him off the disc. He slid into the wall.

"Ow…" He squeaked, before getting to his feet and rubbing his cheek.

As he stood up, he was pinned to the wall by webbing, while the disc was on the ground beside him.

"You know this webbing is very annoying, right?" Tempest yelled. The wall crawler swung through the open room, with White Tiger right beside him and Power Man brought up the rear.

"We were ordered not to hurt you Tempest, only if we had to. It doesn't have to be this way." Spidey spoke to him.

"You clowns were going to take the one thing I have left of my father to analyze it, make more of it I'm sure. It's not very often you come across a vibranium/adamantium alloy." He spat, the wind picking up around him, and his eyes turned white. But he failed to notice Spidey still had the web line attached to his wrist.

"Looks like its Taser webs for you then." Spidey sighed, as he activated the electrical current.

When it reached Tempest, he cried in pain as the electricity moved through his body. The mutant managed to look at his arm and watched the black aura return.

He struggled to turn his head back at them and then smiled.

"I'm sorry about this."

But then he closed his eyes and fell limp against the wall. Spiderman cut the line and X-23 neared his body, she held a finger to his neck.

"He still has a pulse."

Nova grabbed the shuriken from off of the floor and spun it around a bit.

"This thing is pretty cool, I wonder if I could use it as a weapon?" He asked.

"**Surely you could think of something."**

They all turned and saw that Tempest was awake, but he had that black aura around him and his eyes were empty black orbs. He shredded the webbing with wind that was now black and dropped to the ground.

He gave a smile and held out his hand, and the shuriken spun and freed itself from Nova's grip. Tempest jumped on the spinning shuriken and had his arms crossed.

"**Well, it's about time I hit the dusty trail."**

"You have nowhere to go, you're at a dead-end." Luke challenged.

"**Good point, there is no exit. Looks like I'll have to make one."**

He summoned some wind to surround in a shield like fashion, and he flew right past the group of heroes, they all avoided him and he plowed right through the steel of the Tri-Carrier.

"**Deuces."** He shouted before fading away into the wind.

All of them stared at the hole he had made, looking out into the sky.

"Well, looks like he's gone with the wind." Spiderman stated.

The rest of them just stared at him.

"What? Too soon?"

* * *

So, what did you think guys? The ending might have seemed a little rushed, but I figured that was a good place to stop, I don't want the chapter to be too long. So again, please let me know who you want to see with Tempest. This chapter was to introduce him.

And don't worry, Tempest wont be the focus of the story, his pairing will be secondary to Peter and Ava, I have made sure of that. Give me three weeks for Chapter 3 at least.

GET'EM is Gone.


End file.
